Melted Emeralds
by MarvelRolevena
Summary: Emerald thinks that she is tough as nails but is she immune to falling for her new partner.
1. The beginning

Emerald

Emerald looked up at the shower head as the hot water hit her skin. She ran the razor up her leg for the final time when she heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"I am in the Shower," she yelled from where she was. Emerald got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel. She pulled on undergarments, a baggy t shirt, and booty shorts her regular bedtime attire. She walked out of the bathroom water still dripping from her hair and rolling down her freshly shaven legs. She rounded the corner toward her bed and stopped in her tracks, Mercury was sitting on shirtless on her bed sharpening her pistol scythes.

"What are you doing," Emerald asked wrapping her hair in a towel trying to stop it from dripping all over her shirt and walking over to him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?,"

"I don't understand, since when do _you_ help people voluntarily,"

"I don't know," He said with a sarcastic smile patting the space to him inviting me to sit down next to him. Emerald let herself plop down. Mercury looked at her, with his big gray eyes and began to analyze her. "What do you think of Beacon," he asked

"It's okay, I mean these kids are so lucky and they don't even know it. I was raised by Cinder I never got to go to school,"

"I did I went to grade school but never got this high when my sister got sick I had to get money and take of her care of myself . I always wanted to go Beacon, I guess now's my chance," Emerald was in a state of shock. For once her partner wasn't acting like a sarcastic, self righteous, d*ck.

"Since when do you talk about your past and how you feel, what happened to you ,"

"I guess fighting Pyrrha, gave me a near death experience and has me all deep,"

"You should do that more often , I like the caring open you a lot,"

"Well it would help you too Miss I don't share anything about my past,"

"I was the last of four children and one of three girls, I don't remember my parents and my older sister Amethyst and older brother Garnet I barely remember. My sister Opal said that Amethyst was so guilt stricken that she just lost her will to live she just slowly starved and dehydrated herself to death; Garnet ran away from the past just after Thysie's death. Opal took care of me until I was five till we met a girl Opal's age named Cinder Fall. She took us on and soon after that my Sister and her fell in love. We all lived together until I was 15 and my sister was killed helping Cinder raid a dust store." Emerald sucked in as much air as she could feeling so out of breath after that long narrative.

Mercury

Mercury looked up at Emerald the stone he was using to sharpen had fallen out of his open palm. He couldn't take his eyes of her as she leaned comfortably into the headboard of her bed he analyzed every aspect of her how her eyes were pink in the center or how one of her mint hair strands fell uneven to each other. She looked at him as if expecting a response but Mercury just sat there absorbing the information and looking at the beautiful girl who had spoken it.

"Hello Vale to Mercury," Emerald said placing the stone back in his hand and for a brief moment her hand lingered.

"Sorry Emerald, I was just zoned out,"

" Well now it's your turn," She bounced on her knees before dropping back onto her but.

"My Parents raised me until their marriage fell apart and my mom became a distant alcoholic and my dad skipped child support. My sister, Iridium, had to work extra hours; she became the breadwinner. She trained to protect herself, and had a distant, impossible dream of becoming a huntress. Then she got sick and we didn't have the money to help her so for a year I took care of her and took up her jobs, she passed away when I was fourteen. " He shook his head. He didn't like the raw display of emotions pasts it made him feel vulnerable.

"Mercury," He looked up at Emerald her eyes were big and dewey.

"What?"

"Were you worried about that fight today," Emerald had put her hand on his shoulder.

"You were worried,"

"No"

"You weren't the least bit concerned?"

"Please, I would pay to be the driver of your hearse," She snickered

"Oh really,"

"yeah" Mercury scoffed and went back to sharpening Emeralds weapons

"How sharp do you like these," He ask her. She extended her palm he placed the sickle in her hand she put it across her hand and gently squeezed it. Mercury winced afraid that the blade had cut her. Emerald pulled her hand away unharmed.

"Give it one more hour on this one and then start the other," she handed the sickle back to him he exhaled loudly. He had been working on that sickle all day in secret as a surprise for Emerald and she still wanted one more hour on it. Ugh, anything for Emerald. He would do anything for Emerald except stop annoying her. She sat indian style flipping through a book, she loved to read. So many books and classic rock CDs were hidden under her bed and she would always find an occasion to show off her collection. including when she was doing Homework.

"What are you reading," Mercury asked still looking down at his task at hand.

"War of Morals," She said without looking up from the red hardcover.

"What is that about, " He asked. Ahh retreating to small talk he thought

"It is about a soldier who comes back from war and struggles with his identity after he murdered so many,"

"That's cheerful,"

"What comic book are you reading this week,"

"I am not a liberty to say," Emerald rolled her eyes

"This is awkward," Mercury noted

"You said it," Emerald went back to her book and Mercury tried desperately to keeping her talking. He yawned it was nearing midnight and he had to get up but his own bed was so far away and so isolated he rather stay here near Emerald

"Will you read it aloud," Mercury moved up next to Emerald. She had now spread her legs out underneath the covers; Mercury climbed under the covers next to her with the sickle in his hand. he continued to sharpen as Emerald read aloud.

"Sergeant Rife kissed his wife the first time he had seen her in a year. She was holding a baby in her arms he had missed the the birth of his first child when he was overseas. He didn't realize that time still went on when he was there his normal life seemed nonexistent now here it was it felt like a dream, maybe he had died he thought that the whole time coming back is this real did I survive," Her voiced lulled on and the rhythmic hiss of the stone against the sickle rocked the both of them to bed.

Emerald

"What are you two doing," Cinders voice shook Emerald from a state of deep sleep. She felt Mercury's skin against her smooth legs . She rolled over and was looking right into Mercury's gray eyes. She had let herself fall asleep she should've woken up before Cinder and moved now she had gotten Mercury and her into hot water.

She shot out of bed and to attention. Cinders glare could kill everyone on this planet and it was directed at them. Emerald quickly stole a look at her partner he looked totally at ease how was he so relaxed then she noticed it his hand was outstretched palm facing back , What was he signing her to do. she stared at him blankly as Cinder droned on. Mercury was moving his hand closer and closer to her. What was going on she was more stressed than ever and Mercury just made it worst . She started at him looking confused, he rolled his eyes, grabbed her hand and squeezed it, all of a sudden a wave of relaxation swept over her. She squeezed back, he looked at her and gave her sweet smile.

Cinder smacked them both across the face then left the room. Mercury waited for her to walk completely out them door before running to the bathroom and bringing a wet towel for Emerald face.

"Here I don't think it will fix that situation," Mercury said gesturing to her face. Emerald rolled her eyes as he placed the cold towel on the red hand print.

"Well so what did it feel like to be scorned by your idol," Mercury teased

"So far fine but I could use a partner with better jokes,"

"You love my bad jokes,"

"Maybe a little," she admitted. Mercury burst out laughing.

"I am sorry I didn't get up sooner I could of switched beds and we would have never gotten in trouble ,"

"I don't think either of us was going anywhere," He said handing Emerald the wet rag. She pressed it to his his cheek. He looked at her lovingly, she blushed and looked down at his feet. There was a knock at the door the two of them froze.

" I'll get it," Emerald said with a half hearted smile as she broken the moment of dramatic silence by walking to the door. Ruby stood in the doorway.

"Hi" she said bouncing on her toes. Emerald didn't understand why was Ruby here?

"hi" Emerald said confused

"Emmy, who is it," She gritted her teeth, shut up Mercury.

"You left this at the fights yesterday," Ruby said handing Emerald a scroll. She opened it, it was Mercury's.

"Thank you Ruby," Emerald said with a half hearted smile as she closed the door. Mercury came up behind her.

"You idiot," She huffed under her breath

"Why am I the idiot,"

"you left your Scroll at the fights imagine if someone had read through it."

"But they didn't and even if they did all would find is some of our dirty jokes and maybe some personal reflections," Emerald held back the snicker bubbling in her throat.

"why were you so upset about me asking you who was at the door,"

"I don't know where we stand and I don't want any rumors flying around," Emerald paused and Mercury looked down at the ground Emerald broke the few seconds of silence. "Where do we stand!?"

Mercury looked at her for a good thirty seconds before answering

"Where do you want us to stand," he practically whispered

"I want us to be more than partners, more than friends," Emerald admitted.

"Then that is where we stand," Mercury said softly before kissing Emerald.

Mercury

Mercury stood up from the bed and went to get dressed he watched as Emerald buttoned up her blazer over her plaid skirt and knee high socks. Underwhelming that is was Emerald went for this blend in with crowd stuff, but still she stood out. Her latte skin, mint hair, and crimson eyes made her look too exotic. She was always getting eyes when she walked into a room. He kept it simple and also went for underwhelming, Cinder however probably never heard of underwhelming. She outshone them both of her face always ways was covered in all sorts of make up trying to make herself look school age. She walked with confidence and this aura of arrogance when she walked up everyone seemed to feel the need to step back and let her through.

Mercury looked at the door through the mirror, waiting for it to open and Cinder to storm in once again but no the door stayed shut . He sighed Emerald was using a tiny bit of foundation to cover up the slight bruise that Cinder's blow had caused. Then, she walked next to him classes would start any minute now and they would start their usall wallflower sit and observe routine. They would lean next to each other against a wall and judge people as they walked by and make up stories about their petty stupid lives.

"Are you ready," Emerald said slinging a messenger bag over her shoulder and tossing free the one strand of mint hair that got trapped under the strap.

"Yeah," Mercury said pulling his backpack on and walking to the door. She walked up next to him and grabbed his hand. What the day held was uncertainty, but through the day they had each other. She opened the door and she walked in front of him her hips swaying rhythmically with each step. They got to class just in time, they chose seat far in the back so they wouldn't be noticed. Cinder entered five minutes late with such dramatic flare that all eyes were swept onto her

"Way to keep a low profile," Huffed Mercury. Emerald sighed

"Somethings never change," She whispered,

Cinder sat on the row opposite them and shot them an I am watching you two look. Her glare boring holes into their souls. He felt Emeralds hand grab for his hand desperate plea for help. Mercury accepted grabbing her hand beneath the desk.

Half way through the class Cinder left. She didn't seem to care that she was making a scene. While Mercury and Emerald worked their asses off for this stupid plan. Well, he thought it was stupid but to Emerald it was gospel and he would do anything for her. By the last class Emerald had a glazed over look in her eyes and her mouth hung open her pencil hadn't moved for since the beginning of class. Mercury poked her she blinked suddenly and looked at him.

You okay he scribbled on Emerald's blank notes sheet

Fine just thinking she scribbled on the paper next to his. She began to doodle in the margin. Her drawings were actually pretty good she flipped the page over and turned her torso toward him. Emerald had this gleam in her eyes as she moved the pencil between her fingers and stared at his face she brought the note book to her lap and bent over working on the sketch by the time class was over she had finished. Emerald thrusted the notebook out with a self confident smirk. Mercury looked at it; it was a picture of him sitting in his boxers on her bed, brow furrowed as he stared intently at the pistol sickles. That is amazing he thought and looked up at beautiful Emerald leaning over anticipation.

"What do you think," She asked

" I think it is better than stick figures," he smirked.


	2. Swim Lessons

**Swimming lessons**

Emerald

Life at Beacon had stretched on for a couple of weeks Emerald and Mercury still stole kisses and held hands behind Cinder's back. Emerald looked over the clear surface of the pool dipping her toe into the water. Mercury surfaced and brushed a little water on her she let it hit her.

"I understand why Cinder's not swimming but I don't understand why you are just sitting with your toes in the water. "

The pool at Beacon was long and deep and the blue water glittered invitingly. Emerald longed to jump in but if she did she would probably drown, she had never learned how to swim. Mercury pushed himself out of the water and sat next to her.

"Why aren't you going in," He said placing his hand on her shoulder

"I can't swim," She cursed under her breath

"What! the thief supreme Emerald can't swim," Mercury said his face in a mocking shock.

"So what I can't swim,"

"So What Emmy you can't _swim_ ,"

"Yeah I don't get the what the big deal is, I don't know how to move under water so what," Mercury rolled eyes

"The big deal is you could die ,"

"Will you teach me to swim?" She asked a new hope bubbling up in her stomach

"Sure but it's going to cost you," He replied

"What payment do you want, " She said smirking and adjusting herself into an attractive pose.

"I want you to teach me how to draw and paint like you," Mercury answered standing up and offering a hand. Emerald gladly took it and stood up . She felt the cold night air setting in she shivered.

Mercury

Mercury handed her the shirt he had planned on wearing afterwards and wrapped himself in a towel. He watched her wrap herself in his long sleeve shirt. Her bare feet doing a weird hoping running motion trying as fast as she could to get away from the pool. Oh Emmy, her little bikini hidden beneath the layers of his shirt. They finally got back to the room. Mercury grabbed his boxers and sweats and went into the bathroom. He got out and was faced by Emerald she was wearing nothing but a bra and underwear. His eyes bugged out of his head, she was so gorgeous she slipped his old t-shirt over her lacey under garments and pulled her book up to her nose.

He went up to her side and put his arm around her, she smiled up at him and nuzzled her head in his bare chest. He rubbed her arm as she spoke softly to him.

"Step one to being an artist is find your muse, what do you want to paint," He shrugged and she pulled out her scroll . She went to her photos she pulled up a picture of Cinder, a young Emerald, and a girl he had never seen before they were standing in the middle of what looked like a japanese garden. Next to that picture was a painting of small Emerald picking a water lily with her sister. He flipped through her paintings each a different memory his favorite was a water color of her smirking holding Roman's lighter. He flipped past those to the more recent ones she had done at Beacon. There was an oil painting of Nora booping Ren, a charcoal sketch of Weiss yelling at Ruby, He was shocked by the last two water colors one was of him leaning up against the wall his old uniform the gray workout top and black pants and a water color of the sketch she had shown him.

"Emmy these are incredible, " He remarked she was so talented he doubted that he could ever be that good.

"Who do want to paint," She asked again he thought about it.

"You, or maybe my sister,"

"Okay that's your start think about who you want to paint really hard and the strokes will flow out of your brain and on to the canvas, Try," She gestured to the stack of papers in the corner. Mercury looked at Emerald she lay in a beautiful pose, Titanic style. He followed her advice and let the pencil guide him he began to see the outline of her face and then her body with every moment reveling a new feature. A few hours later he finished Emerald had fallen asleep while posing, and he shook her awake. "What" She snapped Her eyes softened and looked up at him "You're finally done," She said reaching out her hand for the picture. He handed her the picture her face lit up

"Mercury this is perfect, everything about it is perfect," She practically screamed she ran at him and kissed him. He pushed her back against the wall. Mercury's hands slid up her shirt and unclipped her bra. It was happening it was finally happening now Cinder had a legitimate claim to be mad at them and all for some swim lessons.


	3. Impending Doom

**Impending Doom**

Emerald

Emerald woke up with a knot in her stomach something wasn't right she could feel it, Cinder did her daily check of their room Emerald had gotten up early to make the room look like what had happened hadn't and Mercury wasn't helping he was practically want to scream from the rooftops what had happened. She hated calming him down when he got all pumped up. Life was good, but the feeling in Emerald's gut sensed that soon something would go wrong. They had a new addition to their team a short girl named Neo. They hadn't met her yet but Cinder was constantly updating her and Mercury constantly about their progress on phase one. The door swung open and Cinder did her dramatic walk into to the room Mercury sat on the edge of the bed in his sweats and Emerald was laying down sketching. She stared at the both of them she inspected the room and flipped through their scrolls. Emerald liked to pretend that the reason that Cinder was so against their relationship was because she felt the need to watch out for her but in reality she was worried their relationship would screw up her plan.

Cinder pulled a desk chair up and looked at them

"So are you prepared," They nodded and went back to their activities. A good thing about Cinder was that she didn't blabber she did what needed to be done at then stopped talking. Cinder looked over both of their faces and decided that her work there was done. Tonight was the night of the dance. Emerald never dressed up she had one dress it was olive green with a black waist band it was her sister's last gift to her. She laid it out on the bed, Mercury came up behind her

"Is that what you're wearing?" He asked

"Yes, what do you plan on wearing," She said if Mercury wasn't dressed right Cinder would slow roast him over an open fire.

"That is a surprise," Mercury said with a smirk. Emerald rolled her eyes and kissed her handsome partner. His muscular arms wrapped around her waist. She felt so secure in his arms and they never seemed to fail her at least not yet.

There were no classes today and Mercury was having her change to go to the beach. She had protested heavily but he had somehow gotten her into a bikini and covered in sunscreen. Mercury practically had to drag her out the door. Her feet trying hard to stay planted but the same strong arms that made her feel safe were pulling her out the door.

"MERRRRRRRCUUUUUUUURRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY," She whined as he pulled her toward the sand. She punched at his arms and was kicking him in the shins a desperate attempt to free herself and run back to her dorm. He stopped under a lone tree on the beach and plopped their towels and picnic lunches under the tree. Emerald pulled off her shorts and shirt revealing her tiny bikini that she felt like she was showing everyone everything but Mercury seemed to love it. She grabbed his hand and walked to the water's edge. Emerald had always loved the ocean but when she was thirteen she had been swept under a wave and almost drowned because of her in ability to swim. She hadn't been to a beach since.

"Emerald, just admit that you like this,"

"I don't admit to anything," she said like a snotty toddler. Mercury laughed as Emerald kicked up water at him.

"Oh it's on," He said he kicked water up at her. She screamed and ran deeper into the water the water hitting up to her boobs. Mercury chased after her. A wave began to form, she looked up terrified at the giant mass of water as it approached. "Emerald!" Screamed Mercury running at her the water slowing the thief's legs Emerald was too mesmerized to move. The wave was nearly on top of her when made the decision to dive beneath the wave. She kicked her legs enjoying the brief silence under the surface. Emerald broke through to the top of the water. Mercury ran over and wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled her head into his chest the adrenaline had worn off and she was terrified.

"That was awful!" she complained.

"Don't ever scare me like that, " He huffed setting his chin on top of her head. "Are you okay?" he asked, his brow furrowing as he looked down at the shivering Emerald.

"I have been better," She noted ,"But I'm still in one piece," Mercury kissed her head and they walked back up their spot. They pulled out two cheese sandwiches and began munching then lying down for a much deserved nap in the shade. Mercury shook her up.

"Time to go Emmy." he whispered she looked up the sun was setting, the dance would start in an hour or so, and their plan would be called to action. The feeling of impending doom was back, and Emerald started to panic, this was the first time she would work with someone other than Mercury. Cinder was waiting for them in their dorm.

"We all know the plan?" she said as they walked in.

"Yes, Cinder." Emerald answered obediently.

"Good." she got up and left probably get changed into her super spy suit.

"Well do you want the shower first?"Mercury asked.

"Well, We don't uh have long so um why, don't we just, you know, shower together," Emerald blushed as she finished stuttering out her statement. Mercury raised his eyebrow at Emerald's suggestion.

"Sure." Mercury smirked.

Mercury had loved the feeling of a hot shower but he wasn't as relaxed when he took a relaxing shower with Emerald. The showers at Beacon were so tiny and trying to move around was impossible. In better terms it would've work.

Mercury pulled out his suit and let Emerald use the bathroom to get changed. She stepped out looking magnificent her dress flowing down her like a waterfall. Her mouth dropped when she saw him. He didn't like suits, so she thought they drowned him and made him look scrawny.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded, and he took Emerald's arm and walked her up to the double doors.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dance**

They took the dance floor together and waltzed to the beautiful music and waited for Cinder's signal. They were mission control, and it wasn't a bad place for mission control. Under regular circumstances, they wouldn't have been allowed to attend the dance but now here they were - in the middle of a social event. They didn't even understand how to "socialize". The little ginger girl dressed in pink approached them, dragging that quiet boy with long hair behind her.

"Hi!" She said happily.

"Hi..." Emerald attempted cautiously.

"I am Nora and this is Ren," She gestured to her date. "We are on team JNPR!" she gave the pair a broad smile.

"I'm Mercury and this Emerald, were transfers from Haven."

"You were the boy who fought Pyrrha, right?"

"Yeah." Mercury stated.

"Cool" She said.

"You were the girl who was painting people from the hall." She turned her sky blue eyes to Emerald who had become so red that she rivaled Cinders dress.

"Well, nice talking with you!" She said pulling Ren away in the fastest sprint He had ever seen.

Mercury grabbed Emeralds waist and they started dancing again.

"I don't think we are good at this." Emerald said

"Ahh, but who needs to socialize?" Mercury laughed and put his arm on his waist.

"You look really good in a suit!" Emerald said putting her hand on his midriff. He looked lovingly down at the beautiful girl in the olive dress. She had this far off look on her face as she was deep in thought. He loved when she looked like this it made her look so deep as if life was her greatest question. He spun her around then dipped her and pulled her close.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Cinder she hasn't called yet I am a little worried," Emerald's eyes flicked to the door James Ironwood was leaving.

"I think we have a flight risk" Mercury said simply.

"Better call that in Cinder will want to know." Mercury picked up his scroll and called Cinder.

"Ironwood has just left and headed your way."

"I have another problem currently-" the voice cut out.

A few minutes later, Cinder burst through the doors in a black sparkling dress. She walked over to Emerald and Mercury and gave them a look that said, we'll talk later.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Cinder asked. Emerald nodded backing up for Cinder. Mercury looked in horror as Emerald went and sat in the chairs against the wall and he was left to dance with fire girl.

"Mercury, I don't have a problem with you, I never have, but I want to talk to you about Emerald. I practically raised her with her sister Opal. She is the only thing in the world, besides this plan, that I care about. So not only do I know that even though I could ban you from being together, I know Emerald; she would find some way to disobey me and still be with you. If you do anything to hurt her, or if do anything that she doesn't like, I will cook you over and open fire and feed you to some grimm. "

"Yes ma'am," Mercury felt touched that in some way Cinder was giving her blessing. " I would never dream of hurting Emerald."

"You better not, unless you are flame retardant," She winked "And I have some guidelines: this will NOT be a sexual relationship, but I'll have to consider kissing. I'll have to see. No getting her into trouble or letting anything happen to her. No inappropriate language. Do you understand?" She finished as she walked him back to Emerald. He nodded, little did Cinder know that the first guideline had already been broken.

"Sorry for stealing your date Emmy." Cinder joked and exited the room.

They walked back to their dorm. Emerald tore of her dress off and gasped for air. Mercury laughed as she threw the thing on the ground and walked away. He took off his suit and stood in his boxers in front of the mirror brushing his teeth. Emerald came up behind him and began to wash the makeup off her face. She looked beaten down and tired.

"Emmy I sorry I dragged you to the beach, " Mercury apologized.

"Please, I have actually gone underneath the water, that qualifies as learning to swim and your reaction to me in a Bikini is priceless." Emerald smirked.

"Is it my fault you are so Damn beautiful?"

"No, but you enjoy the benefits." Emerald teased.

"That I do, but why would waste it." Emerald laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If I didn't look like this would you still love me?" Emerald questioned seriously.

"I think that truly, Part of your beauty comes from your personality, so yes." Emerald kissed him with such force he had to step back. "Why, did you think that I only liked you for your body?"

"I just I saw you with Cinder I just thought you could do so much better, I guess I was being stupid." Emerald said the last part in a whisper.

"Who could possibly be better than the thief supreme?" Mercury suggested.

"Shut up you idiot." Emerald kissed him again this time just a quick kiss.

He watched her jump into bed and smile sweetly up from her book. He realized at that moment that he loved her and he would never leave her alone.


	5. Ice Cream

**ICECREAM ;D**

 **Co written with my favorite Narwhale, Nessa**

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Emerald said with a grin.

"Whaaaaaa?" Mercury said, trying to shake the sleep out of his eyes. "Why you wake me up?" He complained.

"It's your birthday, Stupid !" Mercury's face went from a one of confusion, to one of happiness.

"What are we doing then?" He said quizzically.

"I planned the entire day out for us. We are meeting Roman And Ice Cream down in town."

"Sounds good," He said, looking out the window

"You have to wear what I picked out though." Emerald said with a wink.

"If you make me wear a suit.."he Paused out in front of him was some normal clothes, he hadn't worn since a field trip three months ago. It was a plain light gray tee shirt, black jeans, a dark grey sweatshirt and a ridiculous top hat shaped like a cake with the words Happy Birthday written in glittering letters across the top. "I take it back a suit would be MUCH better," Mercury squeaked.

"Well deal with it," Emerald said with a smile. She was wearing a white sun dress she looked like a goddess. He looked at her mesmerized as she placed the hat on his head. He frowned.

"EMMMMMYYYY" he whined.

"AWWWWWWWWW, you look so cute," She giggled.

"Well if it makes you happy..." Mercury pouted.

"It makes me very happy." Emerald whispered her lips brushing his

"I can roll with this," Mercury sighed against her lips.

"Of course you can," She smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. "I love you." She pecked him again. Mercury couldn't believe how much he loved Emerald, she was planning a birthday for him he hadn't had a birthday party since his mom left his birth dad. The group met outside of Beacon. Little Neo next to Torchwick and Cinder standing in front of them. Emerald waved and Mercury felt like shying away from the sharp glare of tiger-mom-Cinder who was staring intently at their interlocked fingers.

"Happy Birthday Mercury!" Neo exclaimed and and somersault to her feet, closing her parasol as she gave Emerald a big hug and Mercury a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Neo," Mercury couldn't stop the smile from parting his lips.

"Happy birthday." Whispered Roman to Mercury as Cinder hugged him.

"Happy birthday!" Cinder smiled.

"So, Thief Supreme, what's first?" Mercury asked curiously.

"Well, we shall we go to the boardwalk," (picture Belmont Park) They approached the huge roller coaster and he put his arm around Emerald's shoulder. He could hear Cinder's protest behind him. His Birthday was off to a good start they had ridden every ride in the park and now they were enjoying greasy fair food.

"So how old are you turning?" Neo asked.

"Eighteen," It dawned on him he was an adult.

"Wow," Roman exclaimed keeping a kind eye on Neo, who was skipping gaily with her parasol over her shouLder.

"So when does Emerald turn eighteen?" asked Neo

"October 31," Cinder said from her soda. Emerald shot her a glance. Mercury laughed and kissed Emerald.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!," Screamed Neo.

"It's making me sick," Roman scoffed watching Neo make a heart with her fingers around them. Everyone started to laugh, but Cinder was at her boiling point. They left the park and were heading down into the quaint old district of Central Vale when they passed a vintage malt shop. Neo had stopped skipping and had linked arms with Roman. When she was noticed, a blushing Neo froze in her tracks and let go of Roman's arm.

"HOLY MOTHER F*** IT'S AN ICE CREAM TRUCK!" She screamed and made a beeline for Malt-Your-Heart. Roman rolled his eyes and chased after her. The rest of them just laughed and walked toward the little shop.

Roman was holding Neo by the hips as she strained to run free from his grasp and run towards the counter. Emerald stepped forward and sampled at least five flavors.

"How many scoops?" she questioned aloud.

"One," Snapped Cinder who was standing firm behind her. Emerald got a scoop of salted caramel and a scoop of coffee. Neo had a chocolate and sprinkle rolled cone full of neapolitan and Belgian chocolate ice cream. Roman had two scoops of raspberry sorbet. Mercury had a scoop of mint chip and one of their specialty flavors; moon, which was like a burnt blueberry-tart ish-thingy. Cinder was the only one who followed her single scoop rule and got a single scoop of belgian chocolate with rainbow sprinkles.

They all spread out; Mercury and Emerald on a cushy pink couch in the back, Neo and Roman at a booth by the window feeding each other ice cream, and Cinder watching them like a hawk from a table in the middle of the shop.


	6. Caught

**Caught**

Mercury's birthday had been good but now it was amazing he was lying next to the woman he loved and she had curled up under his arm. She was so godDamn perfect, and he wondered how she had fallen for him. They lay so comfortably gasping for breath against the soft sheets.

"Best. Birthday. ever," Mercury exclaimed laying flat on his back feeling completely satisfied with himself. It was nearing nine o'clock and the two of them still hadn't had dinner.

"Want to call it a night," Emerald yawned turning onto her side.

"No, not yet," He smirked.

"Good," she said turning back around to face him.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD" Neo had dropped her plate on the floor. Mercury and Emerald looked up mortified.

"Cinder is going to kill you guys," Roman laughed.

"What are you guys doing in here the door was locked," Emerald growled

"We came to bring you food," Neo squeaked

"But we see we have interrupted something," Roman cringed.

"Out," Mercury yelled.

"Kids," huffed Roman as he left their room.


	7. Extreme capture the flag

**Capture the flag:EXTREME**

Emerald

The rain had finally stopped and the sun shone through blinds and filled the dimly lit dorm. The sun stung the eyes of Emerald as she awoke. She sat on the edge of her bed Mercury had fallen asleep in his own bed for once in the month they had been here. Emerald stretched and let out a huge yawn.

"good morning," she yawned as Mercury sat up

They started their morning routine before classes started. Emerald brushed her mint green bob and buttoned up her blazer her fingers struggling to cram the plastic buttons into their place. She looked in the mirror and barely recognized herself, she looked preppy and had the look of complete belonging. Looking at her you would never guess that she was a pickpocket, street scum. She felt her heart jump she didn't understand why but her image sent a chill of happiness down her spine.

"Well don't we look studious," Mercury said pointing to the black head band that separated her bangs from her face.

"I bought it a couple days back with Yang," She remembered the self confident blonde dragging her through the store

"Well making friends are we,"

"What do you call playing ultimate frisbee with Sun, Neptune, Jaune, and Ren,"

he laughed and flicked his gray hair to the side. Emerald loved that he still had his scraggly street looks. Their was a knock at the door Mercury ran to get it.

"Hi is Emerald here," Blake fidgeted in the doorway

"Hi Blake," Emerald rushed forward and hugged her. Mercury laughed, she was glad to see him smiling a rare occurrence.

"So after classes today team JNPR challenged us to capture the flag and Sun and Neptune are going to play and we wanted to invite you guys," Blake said quietly

"We would love to!" Emerald exclaimed. Mercury nodded in agreement a small smile slipped onto Blake's lips.

"See you in history," Blake said turning away from the door.

Mercury took Emeralds hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I hope this isn't temporary," Mercury bowed his head and looked sadly at her feet

"Hey," She cooed softly, pushing his chin back to eye level "Nothing is temporary when it is still alive and your mind," He looked back down "Hey," She said a bit more forcefully pushing his chin up again "I am not going anywhere and I swear that whatever happens whatever curveball life throws our way I will always be right here, We'll have each other and that's all that matters. I love you Mercury Black,"

"Emerald Sustrai, I love you too much okay all I want is for you to be happy and I see you are,"

"I will be happy as long I have you and Cinder; that's all I need to be happy," He hugged her and she felt him relax in her arms.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," He sighed and they both pulled back. She grabbed hold of his hand and smiled up sweetly

"better together," she whispered Mercury smiled and the pair started down the hallway.

Mercury

Professor Oobleck was his usual eccentric self, at least it made history a bit more interesting. Emerald on the contrary, loved history and couldn't stop taking notes. He looked at her page that was filling and looked down at his page which had three lines of sloppy handwriting. Emerald would sketch along the borders and draw little cartoons of people at the school.

Next to her Neptune and Sun whispered amongst themselves and below team Rwby was having their usual laughs(Weiss of course annoyed with Ruby). He wasn't always observant but he was so bored, he looked at all the people assessing how focussed they were and what was on their minds. Mercury took notes on that instead. Slowly but surely the day full of classes passed and he and Emerald found themselves out on a path of grass near the school. Flags hung on their hips. When it was time to pick Mercury ended up playing for team JNPR and Emerald for team RWBY.

"Okay here is how it works," Ice queen had taken the center of the field "The first team to get the other team's flag onto their side wins, pull someone's flags to get them out." She stopped talking and walked back to her side.

"Ready? Go!" called Ruby.

It was Anarchy from then on. Mercury pushed up on to his toes and ran at the other side when wham, he was plowed over by their defender; the Thief Supreme, Emerald Sustrai,.

"Ha," she scoffed. Her hands were in fists on her hips as if she were a Superhero and her hair fluttered in front of her face. He knew then it was all over she pulled his flags and held them up triumphantly. She watched him like a hawk as he retrieved his flags and walked to jail.

He looked down at the grass in the jail nothing better to do but watch as Emerald plowed down every person running her way. He was stuck in jail until Pyrrha left her post as a defender and grabbed the flag from the opposing side and brought it over.

When the game was over He and Emerald were headed back to the dorms both of them covered in sweat and out of breath. Emerald's smile radiated pride and happiness like a preschooler who's drawing got a sticker; it radiated sheer joy.

"I got you ," She chanted over and over acting like the preschooler her smile mimicked.

'How old are you?" Mercury cursed rolling his eyes

"I am just younger than you ," She smiled. He rolled his eyes and opened the door to their room. **Capture the flag:EXTREME**

Emerald

The rain had finally stopped and the sun shone through blinds and filled the dimly lit dorm. The sun stung the eyes of Emerald as she awoke. She sat on the edge of her bed Mercury had fallen asleep in his own bed for once in the month they had been here. Emerald stretched and let out a huge yawn.

"good morning," she yawned as Mercury sat up

They started their morning routine before classes started. Emerald brushed her mint green bob and buttoned up her blazer her fingers struggling to cram the plastic buttons into their place. She looked in the mirror and barely recognized herself, she looked preppy and had the look of complete belonging. Looking at her you would never guess that she was a pickpocket, street scum. She felt her heart jump she didn't understand why but her image sent a chill of happiness down her spine.

"Well don't we look studious," Mercury said pointing to the black head band that separated her bangs from her face.

"I bought it a couple days back with Yang," She remembered the self confident blonde dragging her through the store

"Well making friends are we,"

"What do you call playing ultimate frisbee with Sun, Neptune, Jaune, and Ren,"

he laughed and flicked his gray hair to the side. Emerald loved that he still had his scraggly street looks. Their was a knock at the door Mercury ran to get it.

"Hi is Emerald here," Blake fidgeted in the doorway

"Hi Blake," Emerald rushed forward and hugged her. Mercury laughed, she was glad to see him smiling a rare occurrence.

"So after classes today team JNPR challenged us to capture the flag and Sun and Neptune are going to play and we wanted to invite you guys," Blake said quietly

"We would love to!" Emerald exclaimed. Mercury nodded in agreement a small smile slipped onto Blake's lips.

"See you in history," Blake said turning away from the door.

Mercury took Emeralds hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I hope this isn't temporary," Mercury bowed his head and looked sadly at her feet

"Hey," She cooed softly, pushing his chin back to eye level "Nothing is temporary when it is still alive and your mind," He looked back down "Hey," She said a bit more forcefully pushing his chin up again "I am not going anywhere and I swear that whatever happens whatever curveball life throws our way I will always be right here, We'll have each other and that's all that matters. I love you Mercury Black,"

"Emerald Sustrai, I love you too much okay all I want is for you to be happy and I see you are,"

"I will be happy as long I have you and Cinder; that's all I need to be happy," He hugged her and she felt him relax in her arms.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," He sighed and they both pulled back. She grabbed hold of his hand and smiled up sweetly

"better together," she whispered Mercury smiled and the pair started down the hallway.

Mercury

Professor Oobleck was his usual eccentric self, at least it made history a bit more interesting. Emerald on the contrary, loved history and couldn't stop taking notes. He looked at her page that was filling and looked down at his page which had three lines of sloppy handwriting. Emerald would sketch along the borders and draw little cartoons of people at the school.

Next to her Neptune and Sun whispered amongst themselves and below team Rwby was having their usual laughs(Weiss of course annoyed with Ruby). He wasn't always observant but he was so bored, he looked at all the people assessing how focussed they were and what was on their minds. Mercury took notes on that instead. Slowly but surely the day full of classes passed and he and Emerald found themselves out on a path of grass near the school. Flags hung on their hips. When it was time to pick Mercury ended up playing for team JNPR and Emerald for team RWBY.

"Okay here is how it works," Ice queen had taken the center of the field "The first team to get the other team's flag onto their side wins, pull someone's flags to get them out." She stopped talking and walked back to her side.

"Ready? Go!" called Ruby.

It was Anarchy from then on. Mercury pushed up on to his toes and ran at the other side when wham, he was plowed over by their defender; the Thief Supreme, Emerald Sustrai,.

"Ha," she scoffed. Her hands were in fists on her hips as if she were a Superhero and her hair fluttered in front of her face. He knew then it was all over she pulled his flags and held them up triumphantly. She watched him like a hawk as he retrieved his flags and walked to jail.

He looked down at the grass in the jail nothing better to do but watch as Emerald plowed down every person running her way. He was stuck in jail until Pyrrha left her post as a defender and grabbed the flag from the opposing side and brought it over.

When the game was over He and Emerald were headed back to the dorms both of them covered in sweat and out of breath. Emerald's smile radiated pride and happiness like a preschooler who's drawing got a sticker; it radiated sheer joy.

"I got you ," She chanted over and over acting like the preschooler her smile mimicked.

'How old are you?" Mercury cursed rolling his eyes

"I am just younger than you ," She smiled. He rolled his eyes and opened the door to their room.

 **Capture the flag:EXTREME**

Emerald

The rain had finally stopped and the sun shone through blinds and filled the dimly lit dorm. The sun stung the eyes of Emerald as she awoke. She sat on the edge of her bed Mercury had fallen asleep in his own bed for once in the month they had been here. Emerald stretched and let out a huge yawn.

"good morning," she yawned as Mercury sat up

They started their morning routine before classes started. Emerald brushed her mint green bob and buttoned up her blazer her fingers struggling to cram the plastic buttons into their place. She looked in the mirror and barely recognized herself, she looked preppy and had the look of complete belonging. Looking at her you would never guess that she was a pickpocket, street scum. She felt her heart jump she didn't understand why but her image sent a chill of happiness down her spine.

"Well don't we look studious," Mercury said pointing to the black head band that separated her bangs from her face.

"I bought it a couple days back with Yang," She remembered the self confident blonde dragging her through the store

"Well making friends are we,"

"What do you call playing ultimate frisbee with Sun, Neptune, Jaune, and Ren,"

he laughed and flicked his gray hair to the side. Emerald loved that he still had his scraggly street looks. Their was a knock at the door Mercury ran to get it.

"Hi is Emerald here," Blake fidgeted in the doorway

"Hi Blake," Emerald rushed forward and hugged her. Mercury laughed, she was glad to see him smiling a rare occurrence.

"So after classes today team JNPR challenged us to capture the flag and Sun and Neptune are going to play and we wanted to invite you guys," Blake said quietly

"We would love to!" Emerald exclaimed. Mercury nodded in agreement a small smile slipped onto Blake's lips.

"See you in history," Blake said turning away from the door.

Mercury took Emeralds hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I hope this isn't temporary," Mercury bowed his head and looked sadly at her feet

"Hey," She cooed softly, pushing his chin back to eye level "Nothing is temporary when it is still alive and your mind," He looked back down "Hey," She said a bit more forcefully pushing his chin up again "I am not going anywhere and I swear that whatever happens whatever curveball life throws our way I will always be right here, We'll have each other and that's all that matters. I love you Mercury Black,"

"Emerald Sustrai, I love you too much okay all I want is for you to be happy and I see you are,"

"I will be happy as long I have you and Cinder; that's all I need to be happy," He hugged her and she felt him relax in her arms.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," He sighed and they both pulled back. She grabbed hold of his hand and smiled up sweetly

"better together," she whispered Mercury smiled and the pair started down the hallway.

Mercury

Professor Oobleck was his usual eccentric self, at least it made history a bit more interesting. Emerald on the contrary, loved history and couldn't stop taking notes. He looked at her page that was filling and looked down at his page which had three lines of sloppy handwriting. Emerald would sketch along the borders and draw little cartoons of people at the school.

Next to her Neptune and Sun whispered amongst themselves and below team Rwby was having their usual laughs(Weiss of course annoyed with Ruby). He wasn't always observant but he was so bored, he looked at all the people assessing how focussed they were and what was on their minds. Mercury took notes on that instead. Slowly but surely the day full of classes passed and he and Emerald found themselves out on a path of grass near the school. Flags hung on their hips. When it was time to pick Mercury ended up playing for team JNPR and Emerald for team RWBY.

"Okay here is how it works," Ice queen had taken the center of the field "The first team to get the other team's flag onto their side wins, pull someone's flags to get them out." She stopped talking and walked back to her side.

"Ready? Go!" called Ruby.

It was Anarchy from then on. Mercury pushed up on to his toes and ran at the other side when wham, he was plowed over by their defender; the Thief Supreme, Emerald Sustrai,.

"Ha," she scoffed. Her hands were in fists on her hips as if she were a Superhero and her hair fluttered in front of her face. He knew then it was all over she pulled his flags and held them up triumphantly. She watched him like a hawk as he retrieved his flags and walked to jail.

He looked down at the grass in the jail nothing better to do but watch as Emerald plowed down every person running her way. He was stuck in jail until Pyrrha left her post as a defender and grabbed the flag from the opposing side and brought it over.

When the game was over He and Emerald were headed back to the dorms both of them covered in sweat and out of breath. Emerald's smile radiated pride and happiness like a preschooler who's drawing got a sticker; it radiated sheer joy.

"I got you ," She chanted over and over acting like the preschooler her smile mimicked.

'How old are you?" Mercury cursed rolling his eyes

"I am just younger than you ," She smiled. He rolled his eyes and opened the door to their room.

 **Capture the flag:EXTREME**

Emerald

The rain had finally stopped and the sun shone through blinds and filled the dimly lit dorm. The sun stung the eyes of Emerald as she awoke. She sat on the edge of her bed Mercury had fallen asleep in his own bed for once in the month they had been here. Emerald stretched and let out a huge yawn.

"good morning," she yawned as Mercury sat up

They started their morning routine before classes started. Emerald brushed her mint green bob and buttoned up her blazer her fingers struggling to cram the plastic buttons into their place. She looked in the mirror and barely recognized herself, she looked preppy and had the look of complete belonging. Looking at her you would never guess that she was a pickpocket, street scum. She felt her heart jump she didn't understand why but her image sent a chill of happiness down her spine.

"Well don't we look studious," Mercury said pointing to the black head band that separated her bangs from her face.

"I bought it a couple days back with Yang," She remembered the self confident blonde dragging her through the store

"Well making friends are we,"

"What do you call playing ultimate frisbee with Sun, Neptune, Jaune, and Ren,"

he laughed and flicked his gray hair to the side. Emerald loved that he still had his scraggly street looks. Their was a knock at the door Mercury ran to get it.

"Hi is Emerald here," Blake fidgeted in the doorway

"Hi Blake," Emerald rushed forward and hugged her. Mercury laughed, she was glad to see him smiling a rare occurrence.

"So after classes today team JNPR challenged us to capture the flag and Sun and Neptune are going to play and we wanted to invite you guys," Blake said quietly

"We would love to!" Emerald exclaimed. Mercury nodded in agreement a small smile slipped onto Blake's lips.

"See you in history," Blake said turning away from the door.

Mercury took Emeralds hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I hope this isn't temporary," Mercury bowed his head and looked sadly at her feet

"Hey," She cooed softly, pushing his chin back to eye level "Nothing is temporary when it is still alive and your mind," He looked back down "Hey," She said a bit more forcefully pushing his chin up again "I am not going anywhere and I swear that whatever happens whatever curveball life throws our way I will always be right here, We'll have each other and that's all that matters. I love you Mercury Black,"

"Emerald Sustrai, I love you too much okay all I want is for you to be happy and I see you are,"

"I will be happy as long I have you and Cinder; that's all I need to be happy," He hugged her and she felt him relax in her arms.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," He sighed and they both pulled back. She grabbed hold of his hand and smiled up sweetly

"better together," she whispered Mercury smiled and the pair started down the hallway.

Mercury

Professor Oobleck was his usual eccentric self, at least it made history a bit more interesting. Emerald on the contrary, loved history and couldn't stop taking notes. He looked at her page that was filling and looked down at his page which had three lines of sloppy handwriting. Emerald would sketch along the borders and draw little cartoons of people at the school.

Next to her Neptune and Sun whispered amongst themselves and below team Rwby was having their usual laughs(Weiss of course annoyed with Ruby). He wasn't always observant but he was so bored, he looked at all the people assessing how focussed they were and what was on their minds. Mercury took notes on that instead. Slowly but surely the day full of classes passed and he and Emerald found themselves out on a path of grass near the school. Flags hung on their hips. When it was time to pick Mercury ended up playing for team JNPR and Emerald for team RWBY.

"Okay here is how it works," Ice queen had taken the center of the field "The first team to get the other team's flag onto their side wins, pull someone's flags to get them out." She stopped talking and walked back to her side.

"Ready? Go!" called Ruby.

It was Anarchy from then on. Mercury pushed up on to his toes and ran at the other side when wham, he was plowed over by their defender; the Thief Supreme, Emerald Sustrai,.

"Ha," she scoffed. Her hands were in fists on her hips as if she were a Superhero and her hair fluttered in front of her face. He knew then it was all over she pulled his flags and held them up triumphantly. She watched him like a hawk as he retrieved his flags and walked to jail.

He looked down at the grass in the jail nothing better to do but watch as Emerald plowed down every person running her way. He was stuck in jail until Pyrrha left her post as a defender and grabbed the flag from the opposing side and brought it over.

When the game was over He and Emerald were headed back to the dorms both of them covered in sweat and out of breath. Emerald's smile radiated pride and happiness like a preschooler who's drawing got a sticker; it radiated sheer joy.

"I got you ," She chanted over and over acting like the preschooler her smile mimicked.

'How old are you?" Mercury cursed rolling his eyes

"I am just younger than you ," She smiled. He rolled his eyes and opened the door to their room.

 **Capture the flag:EXTREME**

Emerald

The rain had finally stopped and the sun shone through blinds and filled the dimly lit dorm. The sun stung the eyes of Emerald as she awoke. She sat on the edge of her bed Mercury had fallen asleep in his own bed for once in the month they had been here. Emerald stretched and let out a huge yawn.

"good morning," she yawned as Mercury sat up

They started their morning routine before classes started. Emerald brushed her mint green bob and buttoned up her blazer her fingers struggling to cram the plastic buttons into their place. She looked in the mirror and barely recognized herself, she looked preppy and had the look of complete belonging. Looking at her you would never guess that she was a pickpocket, street scum. She felt her heart jump she didn't understand why but her image sent a chill of happiness down her spine.

"Well don't we look studious," Mercury said pointing to the black head band that separated her bangs from her face.

"I bought it a couple days back with Yang," She remembered the self confident blonde dragging her through the store

"Well making friends are we,"

"What do you call playing ultimate frisbee with Sun, Neptune, Jaune, and Ren,"

he laughed and flicked his gray hair to the side. Emerald loved that he still had his scraggly street looks. Their was a knock at the door Mercury ran to get it.

"Hi is Emerald here," Blake fidgeted in the doorway

"Hi Blake," Emerald rushed forward and hugged her. Mercury laughed, she was glad to see him smiling a rare occurrence.

"So after classes today team JNPR challenged us to capture the flag and Sun and Neptune are going to play and we wanted to invite you guys," Blake said quietly

"We would love to!" Emerald exclaimed. Mercury nodded in agreement a small smile slipped onto Blake's lips.

"See you in history," Blake said turning away from the door.

Mercury took Emeralds hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I hope this isn't temporary," Mercury bowed his head and looked sadly at her feet

"Hey," She cooed softly, pushing his chin back to eye level "Nothing is temporary when it is still alive and your mind," He looked back down "Hey," She said a bit more forcefully pushing his chin up again "I am not going anywhere and I swear that whatever happens whatever curveball life throws our way I will always be right here, We'll have each other and that's all that matters. I love you Mercury Black,"

"Emerald Sustrai, I love you too much okay all I want is for you to be happy and I see you are,"

"I will be happy as long I have you and Cinder; that's all I need to be happy," He hugged her and she felt him relax in her arms.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," He sighed and they both pulled back. She grabbed hold of his hand and smiled up sweetly

"better together," she whispered Mercury smiled and the pair started down the hallway.

Mercury

Professor Oobleck was his usual eccentric self, at least it made history a bit more interesting. Emerald on the contrary, loved history and couldn't stop taking notes. He looked at her page that was filling and looked down at his page which had three lines of sloppy handwriting. Emerald would sketch along the borders and draw little cartoons of people at the school.

Next to her Neptune and Sun whispered amongst themselves and below team Rwby was having their usual laughs(Weiss of course annoyed with Ruby). He wasn't always observant but he was so bored, he looked at all the people assessing how focussed they were and what was on their minds. Mercury took notes on that instead. Slowly but surely the day full of classes passed and he and Emerald found themselves out on a path of grass near the school. Flags hung on their hips. When it was time to pick Mercury ended up playing for team JNPR and Emerald for team RWBY.

"Okay here is how it works," Ice queen had taken the center of the field "The first team to get the other team's flag onto their side wins, pull someone's flags to get them out." She stopped talking and walked back to her side.

"Ready? Go!" called Ruby.

It was Anarchy from then on. Mercury pushed up on to his toes and ran at the other side when wham, he was plowed over by their defender; the Thief Supreme, Emerald Sustrai,.

"Ha," she scoffed. Her hands were in fists on her hips as if she were a Superhero and her hair fluttered in front of her face. He knew then it was all over she pulled his flags and held them up triumphantly. She watched him like a hawk as he retrieved his flags and walked to jail.

He looked down at the grass in the jail nothing better to do but watch as Emerald plowed down every person running her way. He was stuck in jail until Pyrrha left her post as a defender and grabbed the flag from the opposing side and brought it over.

When the game was over He and Emerald were headed back to the dorms both of them covered in sweat and out of breath. Emerald's smile radiated pride and happiness like a preschooler who's drawing got a sticker; it radiated sheer joy.

"I got you ," She chanted over and over acting like the preschooler her smile mimicked.

'How old are you?" Mercury cursed rolling his eyes

"I am just younger than you ," She smiled. He rolled his eyes and opened the door to their room.

 **Capture the flag:EXTREME**

Emerald

The rain had finally stopped and the sun shone through blinds and filled the dimly lit dorm. The sun stung the eyes of Emerald as she awoke. She sat on the edge of her bed Mercury had fallen asleep in his own bed for once in the month they had been here. Emerald stretched and let out a huge yawn.

"good morning," she yawned as Mercury sat up

They started their morning routine before classes started. Emerald brushed her mint green bob and buttoned up her blazer her fingers struggling to cram the plastic buttons into their place. She looked in the mirror and barely recognized herself, she looked preppy and had the look of complete belonging. Looking at her you would never guess that she was a pickpocket, street scum. She felt her heart jump she didn't understand why but her image sent a chill of happiness down her spine.

"Well don't we look studious," Mercury said pointing to the black head band that separated her bangs from her face.

"I bought it a couple days back with Yang," She remembered the self confident blonde dragging her through the store

"Well making friends are we,"

"What do you call playing ultimate frisbee with Sun, Neptune, Jaune, and Ren,"

he laughed and flicked his gray hair to the side. Emerald loved that he still had his scraggly street looks. Their was a knock at the door Mercury ran to get it.

"Hi is Emerald here," Blake fidgeted in the doorway

"Hi Blake," Emerald rushed forward and hugged her. Mercury laughed, she was glad to see him smiling a rare occurrence.

"So after classes today team JNPR challenged us to capture the flag and Sun and Neptune are going to play and we wanted to invite you guys," Blake said quietly

"We would love to!" Emerald exclaimed. Mercury nodded in agreement a small smile slipped onto Blake's lips.

"See you in history," Blake said turning away from the door.

Mercury took Emeralds hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I hope this isn't temporary," Mercury bowed his head and looked sadly at her feet

"Hey," She cooed softly, pushing his chin back to eye level "Nothing is temporary when it is still alive and your mind," He looked back down "Hey," She said a bit more forcefully pushing his chin up again "I am not going anywhere and I swear that whatever happens whatever curveball life throws our way I will always be right here, We'll have each other and that's all that matters. I love you Mercury Black,"

"Emerald Sustrai, I love you too much okay all I want is for you to be happy and I see you are,"

"I will be happy as long I have you and Cinder; that's all I need to be happy," He hugged her and she felt him relax in her arms.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," He sighed and they both pulled back. She grabbed hold of his hand and smiled up sweetly

"better together," she whispered Mercury smiled and the pair started down the hallway.

Mercury

Professor Oobleck was his usual eccentric self, at least it made history a bit more interesting. Emerald on the contrary, loved history and couldn't stop taking notes. He looked at her page that was filling and looked down at his page which had three lines of sloppy handwriting. Emerald would sketch along the borders and draw little cartoons of people at the school.

Next to her Neptune and Sun whispered amongst themselves and below team Rwby was having their usual laughs(Weiss of course annoyed with Ruby). He wasn't always observant but he was so bored, he looked at all the people assessing how focussed they were and what was on their minds. Mercury took notes on that instead. Slowly but surely the day full of classes passed and he and Emerald found themselves out on a path of grass near the school. Flags hung on their hips. When it was time to pick Mercury ended up playing for team JNPR and Emerald for team RWBY.

"Okay here is how it works," Ice queen had taken the center of the field "The first team to get the other team's flag onto their side wins, pull someone's flags to get them out." She stopped talking and walked back to her side.

"Ready? Go!" called Ruby.

It was Anarchy from then on. Mercury pushed up on to his toes and ran at the other side when wham, he was plowed over by their defender; the Thief Supreme, Emerald Sustrai,.

"Ha," she scoffed. Her hands were in fists on her hips as if she were a Superhero and her hair fluttered in front of her face. He knew then it was all over she pulled his flags and held them up triumphantly. She watched him like a hawk as he retrieved his flags and walked to jail.

He looked down at the grass in the jail nothing better to do but watch as Emerald plowed down every person running her way. He was stuck in jail until Pyrrha left her post as a defender and grabbed the flag from the opposing side and brought it over.

When the game was over He and Emerald were headed back to the dorms both of them covered in sweat and out of breath. Emerald's smile radiated pride and happiness like a preschooler who's drawing got a sticker; it radiated sheer joy.

"I got you ," She chanted over and over acting like the preschooler her smile mimicked.

'How old are you?" Mercury cursed rolling his eyes

"I am just younger than you ," She smiled. He rolled his eyes and opened the door to their room.

 **Capture the flag:EXTREME**

Emerald

The rain had finally stopped and the sun shone through blinds and filled the dimly lit dorm. The sun stung the eyes of Emerald as she awoke. She sat on the edge of her bed Mercury had fallen asleep in his own bed for once in the month they had been here. Emerald stretched and let out a huge yawn.

"good morning," she yawned as Mercury sat up

They started their morning routine before classes started. Emerald brushed her mint green bob and buttoned up her blazer her fingers struggling to cram the plastic buttons into their place. She looked in the mirror and barely recognized herself, she looked preppy and had the look of complete belonging. Looking at her you would never guess that she was a pickpocket, street scum. She felt her heart jump she didn't understand why but her image sent a chill of happiness down her spine.

"Well don't we look studious," Mercury said pointing to the black head band that separated her bangs from her face.

"I bought it a couple days back with Yang," She remembered the self confident blonde dragging her through the store

"Well making friends are we,"

"What do you call playing ultimate frisbee with Sun, Neptune, Jaune, and Ren,"

he laughed and flicked his gray hair to the side. Emerald loved that he still had his scraggly street looks. Their was a knock at the door Mercury ran to get it.

"Hi is Emerald here," Blake fidgeted in the doorway

"Hi Blake," Emerald rushed forward and hugged her. Mercury laughed, she was glad to see him smiling a rare occurrence.

"So after classes today team JNPR challenged us to capture the flag and Sun and Neptune are going to play and we wanted to invite you guys," Blake said quietly

"We would love to!" Emerald exclaimed. Mercury nodded in agreement a small smile slipped onto Blake's lips.

"See you in history," Blake said turning away from the door.

Mercury took Emeralds hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I hope this isn't temporary," Mercury bowed his head and looked sadly at her feet

"Hey," She cooed softly, pushing his chin back to eye level "Nothing is temporary when it is still alive and your mind," He looked back down "Hey," She said a bit more forcefully pushing his chin up again "I am not going anywhere and I swear that whatever happens whatever curveball life throws our way I will always be right here, We'll have each other and that's all that matters. I love you Mercury Black,"

"Emerald Sustrai, I love you too much okay all I want is for you to be happy and I see you are,"

"I will be happy as long I have you and Cinder; that's all I need to be happy," He hugged her and she felt him relax in her arms.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," He sighed and they both pulled back. She grabbed hold of his hand and smiled up sweetly

"better together," she whispered Mercury smiled and the pair started down the hallway.

Mercury

Professor Oobleck was his usual eccentric self, at least it made history a bit more interesting. Emerald on the contrary, loved history and couldn't stop taking notes. He looked at her page that was filling and looked down at his page which had three lines of sloppy handwriting. Emerald would sketch along the borders and draw little cartoons of people at the school.

Next to her Neptune and Sun whispered amongst themselves and below team Rwby was having their usual laughs(Weiss of course annoyed with Ruby). He wasn't always observant but he was so bored, he looked at all the people assessing how focussed they were and what was on their minds. Mercury took notes on that instead. Slowly but surely the day full of classes passed and he and Emerald found themselves out on a path of grass near the school. Flags hung on their hips. When it was time to pick Mercury ended up playing for team JNPR and Emerald for team RWBY.

"Okay here is how it works," Ice queen had taken the center of the field "The first team to get the other team's flag onto their side wins, pull someone's flags to get them out." She stopped talking and walked back to her side.

"Ready? Go!" called Ruby.

It was Anarchy from then on. Mercury pushed up on to his toes and ran at the other side when wham, he was plowed over by their defender; the Thief Supreme, Emerald Sustrai,.

"Ha," she scoffed. Her hands were in fists on her hips as if she were a Superhero and her hair fluttered in front of her face. He knew then it was all over she pulled his flags and held them up triumphantly. She watched him like a hawk as he retrieved his flags and walked to jail.

He looked down at the grass in the jail nothing better to do but watch as Emerald plowed down every person running her way. He was stuck in jail until Pyrrha left her post as a defender and grabbed the flag from the opposing side and brought it over.

When the game was over He and Emerald were headed back to the dorms both of them covered in sweat and out of breath. Emerald's smile radiated pride and happiness like a preschooler who's drawing got a sticker; it radiated sheer joy.

"I got you ," She chanted over and over acting like the preschooler her smile mimicked.

'How old are you?" Mercury cursed rolling his eyes

"I am just younger than you ," She smiled. He rolled his eyes and opened the door to their room.


	8. Tiger mom Cinder

**Tiger Mom Cinder**

 **Cinder**

Cinder brain was ticking like a time bomb. Her thoughts making her feel like plummeting off the edge

 _The rain poured down in Haven as fifteen year old Cinder cleaned the ashes from her family's pot belly stove. The bakery windows lit up in the cold night looked like a beacon for the unfortunate. Cinder pulled a fresh roll out of the oven and sat by the window pulling the warm bread apart and eating it. Then out of the corner of her eyes she noticed a shivering bundle using the awning as an escape from the rain. The bundle barely covered a mystifying girl with deep green,blue hair, tan skin, and velvet eyes. Eyes of rubies eyes of blood. The strange girl open her coat and out stumbled a five year old girl with short mint hair and those same eyes._

 _Cinder didn't know what to do she was a lonely girl living in a blended family. Her mother had died in a car crash and father had become almost unapproachable. In an effort to forget his life before his new wife and her college age daughters he treated her like an employ._

 _She pulled her rain coat over her shoulders and walked out into the cold night air._

" _Are you okay," she called the older girl whipped around her wet hair sticking to her face._

" _Fine," She retorted and went back to the little girl looking up from the corner._

" _Do you want to come inside?" Cinder asked again trying hard to be nice the rain was really coming down and Cinder just wanted her to agree. The girl looked down at the small child and back at the warm bakery_

" _Yes," She said. The group walked inside. Cinder pulled out warm rolls and butter_

" _here you two look hungry," she whispered handing them a each a roll. The small girl looked up earnest in her small wide crimson eyes. The other girl a set frown._

" _I am Emerald, my sister calls me Emmy," Said the child her face with a wide grin_

" _I am Opal," the other girl said quietly_

" _I am Cinder fall," She added timidly_

" _Thank you Cindy," Emerald said taking a huge bite out of her roll._

 _ **flash forward thirteen years**_

Cinder had put so much faith in Emerald and she knew that the seventeen year old could pull her weight and maybe twice that. She was worried about her new partner though. He was handsome and witty something she knew that Emmy would fall for.

She pulled Emmy aside that day and told her the rules of being part of the plan, which included no Mercury Black.

"Of course Cinder," was her response. Cinder was always the one who protected Emerald she had sheltered her from the world since she had met the Sustrai sisters. She looked at the seventeen year old girl asking to go spend the weekend on an important exchange mission with her partner/boyfriend. All she could see was a that five year old girl eating the roll calling her Cindy.

"No, Roman and Neo have it under control," She replied cooly

"Oh come on please, Cinder, We haven't left Vale in forever," Emerald pleaded. Cinder was having trouble even hearing her words she was too busy staring at the placement of Mercury's hand. On Emmy's waist; hands to yourself did they not teach kids that anymore.

"NO"

"Cindy, I want to do something and Mercury and I will be good we promise," Cindy damn it she had hit the spot her stone facade cracking.

"I…"

"Please" Her eyes got big

"Cinder trust me we won't do anything stupid," Mercury spoke and Cinder sighed she couldn't stop them

"Go," She just gave up the more wearing down Emerald did the harder it would be she might as well just save some time.

"Thank you Cinder," Emerald called back as they walked out. Cinder looked down at the floor she had lost control of that child. She couldn't hold her back anymore. The day that Emerald and Mercury left was one of the hardest day's in Cinder's life they were leaving for a weekend and she could no longer protect her.

Cinder was bored for the first time in so many years she wasn't working on her plan and with Emmy, Roman, Neo, and Mercury out of town she was all alone. There was a knock at the door she slowly got up to get it.

Standing in the doorway was an H4WT guy with red hair

"Can you tell me where Emerald Sustrai is?" He asked

"Um, dorm room 166, but she 's out of town. Why?"

"I am Garnet Sustrai , and I am looking for my sister,"


	9. Family

**Family**

Mercury

Mercury and Emerald had been having a good time exploring the city and being tourists for a day. Ah, a weekend vacation and they were in the middle of the best night's rest when Emerald's scroll rang.

"What?" he heard her whisper

Emerald

"What," she mumbled

"Emmy, it's Cinder, your brother is here," Emerald dropped the scroll. She looked at Mercury tears welling in her eyes. He moved over to her. He held her as she shook, then his scroll buzzed, a message from Cinder first flight back. He felt Emerald shudder in his arms. He wished he knew what was going on. Why , Emerald the tough as nails girl he knew was crying and shaking as if her life had been shattered. He had never seen her cry this hard. Here she was quivering and repeating the word, what over and over again. He started swaying back and forth. HIs sister's warm voice resonated in his brain.

"River rushing down the mountain side, river rushing to the tide, you will be my refuge and my guide, River reaching out for many miles through the journey will be long give me all the courage to be strong, River run me to the ocean river take me to the sea river show to a distant River run, set my spirit free

Emerald

On the entire plane ride she slept thinking about how she was going to confront her brother. She would scream at him smack him stare at him. He abandoned her when she needed him most. She had planned this moment since he left. She had a million question the first was what gives you the nerve to come back here and look for me. She wanted to make sure that he got what he deserved. She wished could explain this to Mercury, but it was to complicated. after spending the entire trip back plotting what she would do. When they finally got back Mercury eyed her. She knew that look it was the "I am concerned for you stare," and she was good at being able to shake it off his face but she didn't know how she could now. She opened the door her brother stood before her arms open and all the plans she made before exited her mind and she ran into his arms and started to cry


	10. The Tournament

**The Tournament**

Mercury

Mercury and Emerald had been selected by Cinder to compete in the doubles round. Emeralds brother had been living just outside of campus and came by constantly to check on his little sister. Honestly, he didn't know about the guy. he left Emerald and her sisters for thirteen years and then now decided to show up it rubbed Mercury wrong.

He had been raised in a rough part of town. He had street instincts and when someone rubbed him wrong they were bad news and he knew that this guy was bad business. Cinder had sent them to their room to get some sleep before the doubles round. Emerald was doing sprints and push ups adding in some improvised stretches.

"You are going to tire yourself out before you even start the fight," He called to her as she started her fifth set.

"I want us to win,"

"We will,"

"How do you know

"because we are the greatest fighters in the entire world,"

"We are not better than Cinder,"

"Besides Cinder,"

"Okay sure whatever but I still get nervous, Merc,"

"Yeah Em, I know but you have to understand there is no way we could lose,"

"I know, I know,"

"Let's at least try to get some sleep,"

"Fine," I watched as she curled up into a ball and fell asleep. Tomorrow they would fight and tomorrow they would win.


End file.
